1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical scalpel and particularly relates to a scalpel having a handle, a blade, and a sheath movable along the scalpel handle between a protective position overlying and covering the blade and a retracted position exposing the blade for use.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Disposable scalpels are well known in the art and often comprise a handle, typically formed of a plastic material, to which is attached either permanently or detachably, a scalpel blade. Such disposable scalpels are conventionally packaged in sterile containers, e.g., flexible plastic packages or pouches. Once removed from the container, the blade is typically exposed for use. This, of course, also exposes the blade to all individuals, doctors, nurses, medical technicians, etc., associated with a surgical procedure, as well as those individuals charged with the disposal of the used scalpel. Thus, even with the exercise of great care, individuals are frequently inadvertently cut by the exposed blade. The dangers of being cut and transmission of infectious diseases when cut by a used blade are thus ever-present. Even when using scalpels having blades which are detached after use and disposed in a sharps container, those individuals handling the scalpels, blades or sharps containers remain at risk.
Disposable safety scalpels have been developed with these problems in mind. The results generally fall into two categories: retractable blade scalpels, which provide for a blade that fully retracts into the handle, and sliding sheath scalpels, which provide for a cover which slides over the blade.